Mes rêves, mes folies
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Hermione Granger est tombée, elle ne sait comment, amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle a, au sortir de la guerre, accusé de tous les maux pour tenter de sortir de l'infernale spirale de la peur. Alors tous les soirs, elle se plonge dans la lecture de fanfictions qui permettent à son cœur partagé de goûter au repos. Ou de sombrer dans le chaos. Dramione, OS


Un petit OS qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, car l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs années. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Hermione claqua la porte de chez elle, épuisée. Ses cheveux, ce matin trempés par une pluie torrentielle, avaient séché pendant la journée, formant une masse inidentifiable au sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient cernés, résultat de ses longues heures de révisions. Ses lèvres, rougies par le froid de la nuit, étaient marqués de quatre traces de dents, signe évident de sa récente nervosité et de sa concentration. Ses mains étaient calleuses à force de tenir ses plumes, et nouées à force de courir sur le papier comme si leur vie en dépendait. Hermione avait, non sans mal, réussi à dompter sa main gauche, pour pouvoir reposer la droite sans perdre de temps. Elle en était fière. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, et se précipita sous une douche chaude, révélant ses kilos en trop et son petit tatouage. Sous son sein gauche, le symbole des reliques de la mort trônait fièrement, souvenir physique d'une guerre qui l'avait détruite psychiquement. Harry et Ron avaient insistés pour qu'ils le fassent tous les trois, ensemble, trace ineffaçable de leur passé commun. Elle avait commencé par refuser, arguant que la guerre et leur amitié resteraient toujours dans les mémoires, dans leurs mémoires, et qu'elle refusait de marquer son corps ainsi. Mais son refus de faire disparaître la phrase que Bellatrix avait pris un malin plaisir à graver sur son bras avait décrédibilisé ses arguments. Alors elle avait accepté. Et ne regardait plus jamais cette marque sans un mélange de honte et de fierté. Elle avait participé. Elle avait combattu.

Mais pour l'instant, Hermione sortait de sa salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de ses seins, une autre dans ses cheveux, et jetait dans une casserole une préparation toute faite, qu'elle mangea directement dans le plat. Elle regarda sa montre, soupira d'avoir pris dix minutes pour faire tout ça qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour travailler. Sortant ses cours, elle les posa sur son bureau parfaitement rangé, non sans un regard désabusé envers sa bibliothèque, dont elle ne s'était pas approchée depuis une éternité. Compulsivement, elle relit ses cours du jour, ses recopia proprement, puis en fit de petites fiches, puis relu les trois formats, avant de s'enregistrer en train de les lire pour les réécouter avant de dormir. A côté d'elle, son ordinateur la narguait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y lancer de nombreux coups d'œil, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir l'ouvrir enfin. Elle finit, en désespoir de cause, par le cacher sous ses couvertures. Sans succès aucun. Ses pensées revenaient constamment à lui.

Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Elle s'était levée en retard et n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuné, seul moment de la journée ou elle prenait le temps de vivre pour elle. Lorsqu'elle était sortie, vêtue pour une fois d'une robe d'été que Ginny lui avait offert, blanche, longue et légère, réconfortée par le soleil et la lourde chaleur qu'elle sentait jusque dans son appartement, elle avait acheté un petit déjeuner à emporter. Qui s'était avéré être détestable. Son premier cours avait été annulé, et le second s'était révélé diablement inintéressant, puisque elle connaissait déjà par cœur les Sortilèges de défense et de protection avancés, et pour cause. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger à midi, parce qu'elle avait dû traverser la ville sous la pluie pour acheter un cadeau à Harry et Ginny. Ils fêtaient bientôt leurs deux ans. Et puis encore des cours, magistraux, qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Elle connaissait la théorie. Elle avait besoin de pratique. Depuis la Grande Guerre, la Boucherie des âmes comme elle aimait à l'appeler, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans ses études.

Dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, d'abord, qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de partager avec Ginny, puisque celle –ci avait, contrairement à Harry, Ron et elle-même, validée son année précédente, et qui les avaient toutes les deux rapprochés. Elles avaient toujours étaient amies, sans plus, parce qu'elles devaient se côtoyer. Elles étaient plus que ça, maintenant, mais il y avait toujours une part de défiance chez la plus jeune, qui n'acceptait que difficilement la grande proximité du trio.

Dans sa première année de fac moldue par la suite, qu'elle avait passé à travailler sans plus se soucier de rien d'autre. Ses liens avec ses amis s'étaient largement distendus cette année-là, qui avait été pour Hermione un exutoire à la vie magique et à la guerre. Elle était retournée à des matières dont elle ne connaissait presque plus rien, et avait dû travailler deux fois plus pour réussir. Elle avait survécu grâce à cela. Chacune de ses journées était rythmée par une routine rassurante, dont elle avait du mal à se débarrasser. Se lever, se laver, prendre son petit déjeuner. Relire les fiches de la veille, prendre le métro en lisant ses manuels sur les cours de la journée, écrire compulsivement pendant les cours magistraux, manger en relisant ses leçons, écrire compulsivement pendant les cours magistraux, prendre le métro en lisant le journal, travailler à la bibliothèque, rentrer chez elle. Rentrer, se doucher, manger. Recopier ses notes. Deux fois. S'enregistrer en train de les lire. Travailler jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Ecouter les enregistrements en s'endormant. Ne jamais prendre le temps de penser.

Dans son école sorcière maintenant. Ses amis en avaient eu marre de la voir dépérir, s'étioler, disparaître sous la charge de travail pour ne plus rien devenir d'autre qu'une petite chose fragile et inutile impossible à décrire sans parler de ses études. Alors ils l'avaient inscrite, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute, dans la plus prestigieuse des Ecoles Supérieures de Magie, L'Institut de Magie Politique et de Politique Magique, qui, à la seule vue du nom de la sorcière-aux-douze-optimals, combattante de guerre et sauveuse de ses pairs, avait bondit de joie et l'avait accepté dans leurs rangs. Elle avait pleuré quand elle l'avait su. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés. Elle les avait serré dans ses bras en balbutiant des remerciements sans queue ni tête. Elle avait repris la vie magique, mais n'avait pas abandonné sa routine pour autant. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Elle étouffait lorsque elle était invitée quelque part et devait chambouler ses habitudes.

Hermione Granger, héroïne de la guerre, était rongée par une peur sans fin qu'elle tentait de faire taire à l'aide d'une maniaquerie obsessionnelle. Son petit appartement en était la représentation même. Blanc, du sol au plafond. Un bureau tout aussi clair au pied duquel se trouvait un petit meuble à tiroirs qui contenait toutes les affaires de travail dont elle avait besoin. A côté, une bibliothèque immaculée sur laquelle étaient déposés ses livres de cours, et les quelques romans et ouvrages dont elle n'avait pu se séparer. Sa cuisine était composée d'un évier et d'un petit réchaud. Dans sa chambre, un matelas à même le sol, recouvert de draps en lin, un oreiller trônant dessus. En dehors de ça, tout était vide. Pas de bibelots, pas de photos, de canapés ou de télé. Pas de tableaux aux murs, pas de rouge, pas de lumière. Elle avait condamné les fenêtres. Pas de meubles qui ne soient absolument nécessaires à ses études ou à sa survie. Pas de décoration, rien de personnel. Un simple espace, blanc, étincelant, d'une propreté aveuglante. Le reste, vide. Rien que quelques objets, eux même nus. Hermione avait besoin de voir autour d'elle, d'être toujours à même de fuir, il lui fallait la certitude qu'en cas de problème, rien n'entraverait son combat.

Personne n'avait jamais vu son appartement. Elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'éviter. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne connaisse l'emplacement, qu'elle avait de toute façon placé sous le plus puissant des fidélitas, le plus exclusif. La fin de la guerre avait amené une euphorie, un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comment croire encore en l'existence de celle-ci après ce que le monde magique avait vécu ? Elle était terrorisée.

La seule chose qui la tirait de son univers de paranoïa et de perfection, c'était son ordinateur, encore qu'elle ne sache pas réellement comment c'était arrivé. Elle était juste tombée dedans, sans prévenir, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi. Toujours est-il que, sans lui, sans ce lien qu'il lui fournissait avec le seul bonheur qu'elle connaissait, elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette existence de peur, de volonté de disparaître. Alors, tous les soirs, avec un plaisir coupable, elle l'allumait, pressait les touches avec le frisson de l'interdit et l'impatience d'une enfant. Elle se connectait à internet, lentement, prenait son temps, et s'accordait dix minutes de bonheur. Vingt parfois. Elle éteignait toujours l'ordinateur avec honte, honte de sa perversion, de sa perversité, et des étincelles dans son ventre et des larmes sur ses joues.

Et ce soir, plus encore que tous les autres, Hermione en avait besoin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aller exploser si elle ne s'adonnait pas à l'instant à son passe-temps favoris. Le seul, en fait. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et un mal de tête renversant.

C'est en sortant de ses cours magistraux que le second orage de la journée avait éclaté. Décidément, même en été, même sous la chaleur, l'Angleterre refusait d'offrir à ses habitants quelques jours sans pluie. Sa robe s'était rapidement chargée d'eau, et avait commencé à peser lourd sur son dos presque nu. Ses cheveux, à peine sec, s'étaient gorgés encore une fois de cette maudite pluie, et le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce matin-là, comme pour annuler son réveil en retard et se mettre de bonne humeur, s'était mis à couler, laissant de longues traînées noires sur ses joues. Elle avait soupiré, s'était attachée les cheveux et avait relevé la tête pour se diriger sous la pluie battante vers la bibliothèque.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait croisé. Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas changé. Le même regard, la même stature. Le même dédain. Elle avait eu honte, soudain, de son apparence négligée sous les yeux scrutateurs. Elle avait tenté de cacher sa laideur. S'était approchée de lui, parce qu'il était sur son chemin, avait senti son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'il avait attrapé son bras. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et, dans sa terreur paranoïaque, son esprit avec cru à une attaque. Elle avait brandit sa baguette sous le menton de l'autre, et l'avait regardé, folie et peur mêlés dans son regard. Lorsqu'elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle avait baissé son bras, doucement, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions, tentant de respirer à nouveau. Les contacts physiques la terrifiaient. Encore plus si elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se sentait trop vulnérable pour accepter d'être touchée.

Il avait voulu parler, lui demander si elle savait ou était le bureau des admissions, puisqu'il l'avait arrêté pour cela. Mais elle avait vu dans son regard qu'elle lui avait fait peur et qu'il ne dirait rien. Alors elle était partie, s'était installée au chaud, avait fait sécher ses vêtements, et avait travaillé. Le froid mordant d'une fin d'orage en été l'avait cueilli lorsqu'elle était sortie de la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard. Et elle était rentrée chez elle.

Maintenant, elle regardait l'ordinateur avec envie. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Sa rencontre avec Malefoy et la terreur qu'il lui avait inspiré sans le faire exprès l'avait fatiguée, et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à rien.

Alors elle se connecta, oubliant sa lenteur habituelle. Elle avait besoin de ça. Maintenant.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle avait essayé de comprendre. Elle supposait que ça datait à peu près de leur septième année. Ron, Harry et elle avaient pris l'habitude, en sixième année, de le suivre constamment du regard. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il était revenu, alors que la plupart des élèves de leur promotion avaient simplement passés leurs Aspics dans l'été, bénéficiant tous d'une notation en leur faveur, à la suite de la si terrible guerre. Lui avait refusé, elle l'avait appris plus tard, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se séparer de ses parents pendant une semaine entière alors qu'il ne les verrait bientôt plus. Ils avaient été emprisonnés peu avant la rentrée, et lui avait refait son année, pour ne pas avoir à supporter le manoir vide. Elle avait eu du mal à perdre cette habitude. A l'époque, les symptômes post traumatiques n'étaient pas encore apparus. Elle riait, jouaient, profitait de la vie, et suivait Drago Malefoy du regard. Ça aurait dû alerter ses amis, parce que c'était son premier pas vers la paranoïa. Elle avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui cristalliser ses peurs, pour le surveiller et se sentir maître de son monde.

Sauf qu'à force de le regarder sans cesse, elle avait fini par le connaitre par cœur. Chacun de ses traits étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, et elle commença à l'imaginer parfois, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. Puis elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir sans son visage sous les paupières. Elle était tombée amoureuse, elle ne savait comment, de cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de détester. Et si elle savait que cet amour, basé exclusivement sur ce qu'elle pouvait observer de lui, et des attentes qu'elle avait peu à peu créées autour de lui, ne pouvait faire le poids par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry ou Ron par exemple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y enfoncer avec délice, dans cet univers de douceur et de bonté. Elle se racontait des histoires dans lesquelles il était fou d'elle et elle l'ignorait. D'autres, ou elle le rendait jaloux. D'autres encore, ou ils étaient follement amoureux mais ne pouvaient sortir ensemble, et se faisaient de grandes et belles déclarations. Elle imaginait comment il l'embrasserait, la première fois, sans jamais réaliser qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais de première fois. Elle rêvait de leurs deux corps et de leurs histoires tordues. A chaque instant, elle créait de toute pièce des univers qui les réuniraient tous les deux. Quand elle parlait avec ses amis. Quand elle se douchait. Quand elle se préparait à dormir. Quand elle mangeait. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans avoir, au chaud, dans sa tête, la certitude de leurs deux cœurs réunis. Plus elle l'aimait et moins elle le regardait. Ses amis pensaient que sa peur à la suite de la guerre s'effaçait. Si seulement ils avaient pu deviner que ce qu'elle leur avait montré en début d'année n'était rien à côté de ce qui se construisait peu à peu en elle. Parfois, elle s'autorisait un regard sur lui, et se sentait transportée. Il était beau. Il était à elle.

Elle pleurait parfois, la nuit, quand elle faisait ses histoires dramatiques, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire rouler sur ses dents, entre ses lèvres, les lettres de son nom. Malefoy. Elle imaginait sa voix chaude et sa langue chaude. Elle imaginait ses yeux rieurs et sa bouche rieuse. Encore et encore.

Et, à mesure qu'elle développait pour lui cet amour insensé, montait en elle une crainte qu'elle ne voyait pas. La disparition progressive de sa méfiance, qui avait permis d'amoindrir sa terreur, pour un sentiment plus doux, plus tendre, détruisait lentement tout ce qui permettait à Hermione d'avancer. Puisqu'elle l'avait rendu coupable de tous les maux, son attirance envers lui déchaînait en elle sa peur. Et toute entière perdue dans son aveugle amour pour lui, elle ne se rendait pas compte que, plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait vulnérable de l'aimer, lui qui avait été le point de concentration de sa colère. Une partie d'elle, qu'elle ignorait soigneusement, dont elle n'avait pas conscience peut-être, avait l'impression de se noyer, de disparaître puisqu'elle aimait celui qui avait causé toutes les morts. Elle avait tellement convaincu son subconscient qu'il était l'unique responsable de la guerre, que celui-ci se sentait exposé à être ainsi attaché au monstre en personne. Alors, quand la peur prenait le dessus sur tout et qu'elle avait besoin de courage, elle s'autorisait à le regarder. Il avait l'incroyable don de la calmer, rien que par son absence silencieuse. Le voir sauvait les deux parties d'elle. Celle qui l'aimait était heureuse de le voir, lui, de l'admirer, lui, qui cette nuit, dans ses rêves, la prendrait avec passion. Celle qui le craignait était rassurée de savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait.

C'est pendant l'été qui suivit que, sans qu'elle ne le réalise, elle se fit happer par ses peurs. Tout commença par son bureau, qui devait être parfait. Puis sa chambre. Et enfin, la maison des Weasley, chez qui elle logeait. A l'intérieur d'elle, l'envie désespérée de voir Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, la brûlait, la détruisait. La peur gagnait sur l'amour, sur le reste. Sans lui sous ses yeux, la Guerre reprit sa place dans la mémoire d'Hermione Granger. Il l'avait sauvé, il était en train de la détruire. Tout c'était passé assez vite après le départ de l'Ecole. Tout ce qui changeait petit à petit en elle depuis le début de l'année se développa avec une soudaine puissance, une soudaine force. Elle quitta ses amis début août, se trouva un appartement moldu, écrivit une lettre à Minerva pour qu'elle la fasse rentrer dans une fac. Et avait commençait son existence détraquée par la peur irrationnelle et grandissante que la Guerre retrouve son corps comme elle avait retrouvé son esprit. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail, avait gardé ses rêves de Malefoy au chaud dans son cœur, ne réalisant pas que, par-là, elle soignait la blessure de son amour autant qu'elle nourrissait son obsessionnelle terreur.

Alors quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait d'abord était submergée par l'amour, par le bonheur de le voir devant elle, en vie et – apparemment -heureux. Elle s'était sentie si bien à cet instant, si parfaitement comblée de bonheur, qu'elle se rendit presque compte de sa folie. Mais il la toucha. Déchaînant en elle ce qui la détruisait à petit feu. Il l'avait brûlé, avait exacerbé sa peur et ses douleurs. Alors elle l'avait menacée, aveuglée par tout ce qui la brisait, horrifiée de sentir la Guerre la tirer par le bras. Elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. A comprendre qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Qu'il ne la torturerait pas. Elle avait envie de vomir, de fuir, parce qu'en elle l'amour et la haine se mélangeaient trop et que ça renforçait encore sa peur et sa mort.

Elle avait besoin de ça. Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle pressa les touches. Comme une junkie en manque. Ce qu'elle était. Elle se connecta sur le site, et chercha compulsivement une histoire à lire.

Là-dedans non plus, elle ne savait pas comment elle y était tombée. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de ranger son appartement trois fois de suite et qu'elle s'était écroulée en pleurs dans un coin de sa chambre vide, sa baguette à la main pointée sur le vide et sur chaque bruit, elle avait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tapé leurs deux noms côtes à côtes. Et avait découvert les fanfictions. Les histoires qu'elle s'était racontée étaient là, devant ses yeux, crées par d'autres qui croyaient en eux. Elle avait lu toute la nuit. Des histoires tendres, et d'autres violentes, réalistes ou non, créative ou déjà vu mille fois. Elle avait vu les descriptions de leurs deux corps enlacés, de leur amour, de leurs amours, de leurs rires et de leurs larmes, et su qu'elle pouvait survivre.

Puisqu'elle n'avait plus le temps d'imaginer elle-même ce qui pourrait advenir d'eux, elle s'accordait le doit de le lire, parfois. Elle avait découvert des histoires belles, magistrales, écrites avec passion et talent. Elle avait pleuré à chaque déclaration, à chaque baiser, de lire ce dont elle rêvait. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'en passer. Sa folie étaient toujours aussi violente, aussi dévastatrice, mais, puisqu'elle avait trouvé un exutoire, elle avait décidé de l'oublier. Remettait les tableaux droits, les stylos alignés, les draps tendus sans regarder. Époussetait les meubles, repassait les vêtements, déroulait les tapis sans s'en rendre compte. Ramassait les miettes, nettoyait les bouches et les nez des enfants, arrangeait les bijoux sur les présentoirs sans plus s'en formaliser. Elle le faisait parce qu'en elle quelque chose hurlait si elle dérogeait à ses pulsions, mais ne pensait qu'à Malefoy et elle, alors tout allait bien. Ses amis, riaient de sa maniaquerie, de ses passages chez eux pendant lesquels elle rangeait tout, parce qu'elle le faisait toujours en riant, comme si c'était juste pour eux qu'elle le faisait, alors qu'elle mourrait intérieurement. Et elle lisait, lisait. Imaginait ses lèvres sur son épaule, ses bras autour d'elle, son nez dans ses cheveux. Et elle rangeait, nettoyait, ne laisser rien traîner. Et elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle se perdait dans son obsession. Et elle ne voyait pas les regards ennuyés dans les boutiques, ni la compassion ni la pitié qui vrillait les cœurs de ceux qui, à un détour de leur vie, croisaient cette fille un peu décoiffée, mais jolie et détruite, alors qu'elle tentait avec désespoir de faire du monde un espace parfaitement aligné, incroyablement sauf. Eux voyaient sa douleur, parce qu'elle leur démontait la tête et les rendaient heureux parce qu'en comparaison de cette folle maniaque, leur vie était belle et douce. Alors, de loin, ils compatissaient avec elle, et rentraient chez eux profiter de leur bonheur pendant qu'elle se démenait à combattre des démons dont elle n'avait même pas conscience de la présence.

Elle lut, ce soir-là comme le premier, pour ne pas mourir. Pour ne pas se laisser engloutir dans toute cette terreur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle lut, encore et encore, avec avidité, avec gourmandise, avec haine et colère. Elle lut pour oublier les craquements du sol, et le souffle de vent. Elle lut pour se remémorer son regard sur son corps et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle lut, pour étouffer avec ce dont elle était consciente, ce dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle lut et se perdit dans les lignes. Et s'endormit, dans le même coin, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait revu. Et elle avait mal de trop de bonheur. Tellement qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était encore un peu plus détruite.

La journée du lendemain s'écoula sans surprise. Elle se leva, travailla, acheta à midi des fruits qu'elle frotta pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de les manger. Pas l'envie non plus. Depuis le matin, elle sentait une étrange sensation dans son ventre, dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, qui prenait de l'ampleur à chaque instant. Elle était impatiente de sortir de cours parce que, quelque part dans son esprit amoureux, s'était ancrée l'idée qu'il serait là, à l'attendre. Qu'il était la veille venu pour elle, et qu'il reviendrait. Qu'il la regarderait avec tendresse. Chasserait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec délicatesse. L'embrasserait avec amour. Et elle en avait tellement rêvé, elle avait tellement basé sa journée sur la certitude de sa venue, qu'elle ne put empêcher un sanglot de l'étrangler lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas. Alors, elle soupira, essuya rageusement ses yeux, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Sa déception annihila tout autre sentiment pour cette soirée-là. Elle ne ressentait rien à cet instant qu'une solitude immense, qu'elle masqua en rangeant tous les livres qu'elle trouva ors de leurs rayons. La bibliothécaire la regardait étrangement, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il aurait dû être là, à l'attendre, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait enfin le lui avouer. Et si il n'avait pu venir, c'est qu'il lui été arrivé quelque chose. Elle imagina son téléphone sonner, et une voix lui annoncer qu'un certain Drago Malefoy avait été sauvé de justesse d'une mort certaine, et qu'il ne cessait de répéter son nom dans son sommeil. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un entrerait ici en courant et en appelant à l'aide pour le garçon blond au bord de la route avec des roses à la main. Peut-être lui faisait-il une surprise ? Peut-être était-il dehors, vêtu d'un costume sombre, un sourire malicieux au visage, et que lorsqu'elle sortirait, il baiserait sa main, lui dirait combien elle est magnifique. Elle répondrait que non, vraiment, ce n'était rien qu'une tenue très habituelle et qu'elle était blanche à faire peur. Alors il poserait sa main sur sa joue en une tendre caresse et lui murmurerait qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne, et elle encore moins, penser qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle femme du monde. Hermione étouffa un sourire ravie. Il lui tendrait ensuite son bras et l'emmènerait dans une magnifique restaurant, ou ils parleraient, riraient et apprendraient à se connaitre. Puis il la raccompagnerait chez elle, à pied, sous les étoiles, et ils s'arrêteraient au bord d'une fontaine pour s'asseoir un peu et profiter de la ville endormie. Et, doucement, comme dans un rêve, il s'approcherait d'elle et l'embrasserait.

La jeune femme fût brusquement ramenée à la réalité par un homme rougeaud qui pestait contre elle car, toute à ses espoirs, elle avait arraché son livre à l'homme pour le ranger un peu plus loin. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne se sentit soudainement plus capable de rester dans un endroit aussi désordonné. Se sentant au bord des larmes, elle s'en fut en courant, sans un regard vers les quelques mécontents qui hurlaient.

Dans la ville bruyante commença alors le vrai cauchemar. Des voitures partout, non alignés dans un ordre de couleur spécifiques. Des gens qui se bousculaient, sales, et qui déposaient sans remords leur crasse sur les autres. Des ordures en tout genre sur un sol plus qu'inégal. Des sons discordants, dissonants, inhumains. Partout, une agitation frénétique qui emplit la tête d'Hermione, la rendant aveugle à la beauté d'une ville vivante. Tout était une menace, une atteinte à sa propreté. De partout pouvaient fuser des sortilèges, des attaquants, et elle n'était pas prête, pas prête.

Sans plus un regard, elle se mit à courir, vite, parce que sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tant de peur. Longtemps, dans le but de trouver un endroit dans lequel elle se sentirait enfin en sécurité, protégée, elle heurta des corps et poussa sur ses jambes. Son souffle était erratique, et ses jambes endolories, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter ou que ce soit. Tout autour d'elle n'était que vie, et elle haïssait celle-ci d'être si mouvante et désordonnée. Elle s'arrêta cependant soudainement devant l'étalage d'une épicerie pour ranger tous les fruits par ordre de couleurs, de taille et de brillance, mais le propriétaire des lieux la chassa avant qu'elle ne put parvenir à son but. Plus loin, elle arracha un journal des mains d'une vieille dame pour en remettre les feuilles dans le bon sens.

Tellement de choses, tellement d'êtres si mal rangés, si sales, si insupportablement inalignés. Du bruit. Du désordre. Elle s'y noyait.

De la masse pouvaient sortir à tous moment des mangemorts, elle se revoyait à la bataille de Poudlard, cherchant frénétiquement dans le désordre les horcruxes et Ron. Se confondaient en elle les images de la guerre et de la réalité, et au fur et à mesure de sa foulée, l'illusion devint de plus en plus forte. Elle cherchait frénétiquement sa baguette, qu'elle avait laissée chez elle le matin même, tentant de se protéger contre une menace qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir.

Lorsqu'enfin, plusieurs décennies après le début de sa course elle trouva une ruelle vide, elle s'y engouffra, et inspira l'air saturé d'urine avec le délice de celui qui était asphyxié. Elle se laissa tomber au sol dans le coin le plus protégé qu'elle put trouver, à l'angle de deux maisons, la terreur lui faisait oublier son horreur de la saleté, et elle resta terrée là, frigorifiée, tremblante et essoufflée, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites et le cœurs battant follement, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de l'aube lui apporte le réconfort de pouvoir prédire une quelconque attaque. Alors seulement, elle se leva et se dirigea, sans même s'en rendre compte, vers son appartement, non sans au passage réaligner tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Une fois arrivée, elle nettoya son appartement de fond en comble, puis se doucha elle-même longuement, non pas pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, mais pour frotter avec vigueur son corps entiers à l'aide d'une brosse à ongles qu'elle jeta par la suite. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle s'écroula enfin sur son lit, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain soir, l'estomac si vide qu'elle en aurait pleuré et la bouche trop sèche pour même qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir. Sans aucun souvenir de sa crise passée.

Et son existence repris tranquillement son cours. Travailler, travailler, nettoyer, travailler, nettoyer, nettoyer, dormir, nettoyer, travailler. Encore, et encore. Pui se coucher, et lire jusqu'à en perdre la vue des histoires qui lui offraient le cœur et le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Et qui, indirectement, la tuaient.

Mais ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, et qui allait tout changer, c'est que la présence passée de Drago sur le campus de son université n'était en effet pas fortuite. Il était venu s'y inscrire, en section Potions avancée et Quidditch intensif. Et sa présence quotidienne, puisque à même de reposer les deux parts d'Hermione qui se menaient continuellement une bagarre sans merci, ne pourrait que déboucher sur quelque chose de positif pour elle. Et peut-être même, qui sait, pour eux deux.

* * *

R&R please, et excusez moi pour les éventuelles fautes, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un/une beata readeur (se) ... Si vous êtes intéressé, manifestez vous !

XOXO

JustanotherTime


End file.
